Colorado Interstate 70
For the similarly named mission, see Colorado Interstate 70 (mission). The Interstate 70, or I-70, is a transcontinental Interstate Highway in the United States of America, stretching from Cove Fort, Utah, to Baltimore, Maryland. In Colorado, the highway traverses an east–west route across the center of the state. In western Colorado, the highway connects the metropolitan areas of Grand Junction and Denver via a route through the Rocky Mountains. In eastern Colorado, the highway crosses the Great Plains, connecting Denver with metropolitan areas in Kansas and Missouri. Bicycles and other non-motorized vehicles, though normally banned on Interstate Highways, are allowed on those stretches of I-70 in the Rockies where no other through route exists. The U.S. Department of Transportation (USDOT) lists the construction of I-70 among the engineering marvels undertaken in the Interstate Highway system, and cites four major accomplishments: the section through the Dakota Hogback, Eisenhower Tunnel, Vail Pass and Glenwood Canyon. The Eisenhower Tunnel, with a maximum elevation of 11,158 feet (3,401 m) and length of 1.7 miles (2.7 km), is the longest mountain tunnel and highest point along the Interstate Highway System. The portion through Glenwood Canyon was completed on October 14, 1992. This was one of the final sections of the Interstate Highway System to open to traffic, and is one of the most expensive rural highways per mile built in the United States. The Colorado Department of Transportation(CDOT) earned the 1993 Outstanding Civil Engineering Achievement Award from the American Society of Civil Engineers for the completion of I-70 through the canyon. When the Interstate Highway system was in the planning stages, the western terminus of I-70 was proposed to be at Denver. The portion west of Denver was included into the plans after lobbying by Governor Edwin C. Johnson, for whom one of the tunnels along I-70 is named. East of Idaho Springs, I-70 was built along the corridor of U.S. Highway 40, one of the original transcontinental U.S. Highways. West of Idaho Springs, I-70 was built along the route of U.S. Highway 6, which was extended into Colorado during the 1930s. Syphon Filter 2 During the prelude, the C-130 cargo plane which held data disks about the Syphon Filter virus was flying over the mountains on its way from Phagan's warehouses back to the United States when Agency F-22 Raptors scrambled from MacKenzie Air Force Base assaulted it with missiles. The plane was hit by agency spook commandos, as Gabe Logan and various GI's were also escorting the disks. Gabe Logan, Jason Chance, John Ramirez, and the remaining soldiers had to parachute as they jettisonned supplies down to aid them. After dealing with deadly challenges and obstacles, Gabe and a few GI's including Chance make it to the Colorado Interstate. Chance had already made it to the Interstate in which he was pinned down by spook commandos and spook enforcers. Upon meeting with Chance, Logan helps him take down various enemies. Colorado Interstate Bridge The colorado interstate bridge is the bridge in which various spook agents and the lieutenant plan to destroy the bridge so logan and his forces are pinned down on the other side. The bridge leads to a tunnel that is fairly long and gabe comes across a flame thrower, various enemies, and his GI's being held hostage. To avoid getting the bridge destroyed, logan has to take out the agents on the bridge's rafters silently as if noticed the bride would collapse. Upon taking down the enemies trying to destroy the bridge and the enemies on the bridge logan collects weapons and makes his to the united pacific train 101. Upon making it there a helicpoter seperates logan and his GI's. The fate of the GI's were left unknown for a while into the game. Category:Syphon Filter 2